


Come Back Everytime

by LesAmis_Emily



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesAmis_Emily/pseuds/LesAmis_Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[From Combeferre:] Courfeyrac, I want to forgive you, but I'm going to need a proper apology to do that. It's not something I can just decide on.<br/>[From Courfeyrac:] What is a proper apology?<br/>[From Courfeyrac:] I apologized in person a bunch, I've left countless voice messages, and I'm texting you now.<br/>[From Courfeyrac:] I just don't know what to do Ferre.<br/>[From Combeferre:] You still don't know what you're apologizing for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Everytime

**[From Courfeyrac:]** I'm sorry, okay? An apology is what you wanted, right?

 **[From Combeferre:]** Do you know why you're sorry?

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Yes, because I'm a complete dick.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Courfeyrac, I want to forgive you, but I'm going to need a proper apology to do that. It's not something I can just decide on.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** What is a proper apology?

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I apologized in person a bunch, I've left countless voice messages, and I'm texting you now.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I just don't know what to do Ferre.

 **[From Combeferre:]** You still don't know what you're apologizing for.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I do know why. I stood you up multiple times this week for our dates, and I'm sorry!

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** People have been pulling me into things last minute and I can't control it.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Don't make excuses, just apologize.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I'm trying to!

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I've never done this before. I don't know what to do.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Can you come over?

 

Courfeyrac was a complete mess. He was crying hysterically. This was his first relationship he was serious about, the first one he actually cared about, and he didn't want to screw it up. It was  _Combeferre_. He didn't want to lose him.

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I don't want you to see me like this.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Please come over.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Okay.

 **[From Combeferre:]** I'll see you then.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** See you then.

 

Combeferre sighed and set his phone down, then cleaned up everything he was working on quickly. He sat on the couch and mindlessly watched TV as he waited for Courfeyrac.

As Courfeyrac drove, he tried to calm himself down the best he could. He was pretty much calmed when he opened Combeferre's door, which was unlocked for him, but as soon as Combeferre called him over from where he sat at the couch, tears started forming in his eyes again.

Courfeyrac chose to sit in the armchair next to the couch, not wanting to make things worse, despite wanting to sit close to Combeferre and cry into his shoulder. Combeferre didn't hesitate to come over and sit on the arm rest, grabbing Courfeyrac's hand.

Combeferre already knew what was about to happen, and he didn't like it. Of course he wanted to be with Courfeyrac, but he could only stand so much of what was going on. What was the point in being in a relationship if you never saw each other?

He sighed, squeezing Courfeyrac's hand. "I just don't know," he admitted brokenly. 

"I really am sorry," Courfeyrac said, voice weak, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes.

"Sh." Combeferre waited for Courfeyrac to catch his breath and calm down a bit before he spoke. "I know you are, Courfeyrac, I'm just not sure if I can do this anymore, you have to understand." He looked at Courfeyrac for indication of something, which did not come. "I feel like we're operating on two different schedules, and I think we may have just gotten into this too soon. It was dumb of me to think I could come out of a three year relationship and go right into a new one," his voice trailed off.

Courfeyrac just broke out into sobs, bringing his knees to his chest. "I...I was... I've... been... trying to... make this... work..." he said between sobs.

"Honey, I know," Combeferre moved his hand to rub the smaller man's back slowly before he continued. "I know you have, but it's not, as much as I wish it could, it's not." He looked down at Courfeyrac. "I'm really sorry, Courf."

Courfeyrac wiped the tears from his eyes. "I guess I'll just go now," he muttered, voice trailing off as he stood up to leave.

Combeferre stood up as well, giving him a tight hug. "If your schedule ever frees up, I'll be here." He took his hand and walked him to the door, kissing his cheek once before he went. "I really wish this could have worked out."

Courfeyrac nodded and opened the door, starting to walk out. He stopped, turned around, and in a small voice, said. "I love you Combeferre, I really do," then walked out the door and out of the apartment complex.

Combeferre closed the door behind him and promptly laid back on the couch, pulling a blanket up and deciding that he'd sleep until he stopped feeling like crying or he had to go to work, which ever came first.

Courfeyrac walked back to his car, got in, started up, but didn't move. He was in such a state of shock that he couldn't. He just sat there and stared off into nothing. It wasn't until Marius called him asking where he was when he finally moved. "Heading home," he told Marius, pulling out of the parking lot. "I'm gonna go straight to bed, though."

"Really?" Marius asked on the other end, his tone going down when he heard Courfeyrac's. "How come?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you later. I gotta go; I really don't like using my phone while I driving. See you in a few."

"Right, yeah, drive carefully." Marius nodded, despite the fact that Courfeyrac couldn't see him before hanging up.

Courfeyrac walked into the apartment he shared with Marius, who was standing by the door, as if he was waiting for him. He tried to walk past him, head down, but Marius grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Courf, what happened?" he prompted with a pout.

"Nothing," he lied, voice cracking. "Just really tired." He tried pulling away, but Marius just gripped his arm tighter.

"No, you aren't." Marius frowned. "Come on, you're upset, share."

"Later," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes again.

"No, you'll only be sadder if you go to bed sad," Marius told him. "Please."

Courfeyrac turned around and hugged Marius tightly, crying into his shoulder. Marius didn't hesitate to hug him back. "Go on, let it out."

"Combeferre broke up with me," he cried, holding on tighter to Marius.

"He broke up with you?" Marius asked, eyes widening. "God, I knew things weren't good, but that's a little extreme, what happened?" At that, Courfeyrac started crying harder. "Okay, okay," Marius muttered as he began walking Courfeyrac to his room, still letting Courfeyrac hold onto him. He led the him to his bed, sitting down next to him and holding him tightly, waiting for him to explain.

"I accidentally stood him up each day this week for our dates," he explained once he calmed down a little bit. "Because work has gotten way too busy lately, as you know, and I tried apologizing, but he thought it'd be better if we ended it."

"Are you going to try to get him back?" Marius asked.

Courfeyrac nodded sadly. "But I just get so busy so it's never going to work out... and I really wanted it to."

"Well he does too, being a doctor and all. You'll make it work," he promised.

He shook his head. "This is the first relationship I actually cared about, Marius. And I fucking ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it, don't say that. You guys just need to talk and compromise. I'm sure Combeferre is just as  upset as you are right now, he's just really good at acting like he's not."

"But he broke up with me!" Courfeyrac cried. "If it was his decision, why would he be upset about it?"

"People in relationships are just irrational," Marius reasoned. "You just need to prove that you can make this work."

"How?" he pleaded, looking up at Marius. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Marius. I really don't."

Marius took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. First, you have to get him to go on a date with you. He's very diplomatic, so I doubt it'll be hard. It should probably be fancy so he knows how much you truly care. You're also going to have to put in a lot of time for it. On the date, try to compromise. Choose a day where you guys have to go on a date unless a real emergency comes up. Make your relationship a priority, not something you leave on the back burner. When you reach this agreement, you should be fine. If this doesn't work, call Enjolras, and he'll yell at Ferre. But that's  _last_ resort. Keep it in mind though."

"What if he says no though?" Courfeyrac asked sadly.

"Last resort, call Enjolras," he repeated.

"How did you get so good at relationship advice?" he asked, looking at Marius.

"Cosette usually is the one Enjolras goes to when he and Grantaire break up, which happens often, as you know," he sighed. "And I'm usually dragged into it."

Courfeyrac nodded. "Is it too soon to text him?"

Marius thought about it for a moment. "No, but don't be surprised if he doesn't respond right away."

He nodded again, pulling out his phone.

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Can we have dinner some time this week?

 **[From Combeferre:]** Sure.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** When works best for you?

 **[From Combeferre:]** Wednesday night.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I'll be there. Text you the details later.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Okay.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Talk to you then, I guess...

 **[From Combeferre:]** Talk to you then.

 

Courfeyrac locked his phone and sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Marius nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to you when you wake up."

"Thank you," Courfeyrac said, hugging him one last time. "It means a lot."

"Anytime. Though hopefully this won't happen often for your sake." He laughed a little and hugged him back before walking out of the room and shutting off the light. "Night."

"Night," he replied, curling up under the covers.

Courfeyrac fell asleep quickly that night, Combeferre still on his mind.

***

Courfeyrac woke up the next morning to their cat, Mufassa, purring next to him and a note on the mirror. He stood up and walked over to read it.

_Had to head out. Breakfast's on the table. Call me if you need anything._

_~Marius_

Smiling, he walked out of his room to get his breakfast, but was greeted by an angry Enjolras sitting at the counter.

"Hey," Enjolras said. He nodded to the breakfast Marius had laid out. "You should eat. You should also lock your door." He quickly checked his phone before putting it in his pocket. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I just woke up," Courfeyrac replied, walking over to his breakfast. "Marius must've left it unlocked when he headed out. And yeah, I do know why."

"This is the second time I've let myself into this apartment because of relationship drama, and the first I actually cared about." He crossed his arms, leaning back slightly in his chair. "What happened every night this week that you couldn't get together?"

Courfeyrac started to absent mindlessly poke at his food. "Work has been hell lately. I tried picking later times for our date so if I had to stay late, I could still make it to the date, but I was forced to stay until 10 everyday this past week." He took a bite of his eggs, then continued. "And on Saturday, I had to drive my sister back to college and the amount of traffic we ran into was insane. I didn't get home until about 3 in the morning."

"Note taken," Enjolras nodded, getting up. "That's all for now, since he wants to be with you at this point, but I'll probably be back before it's over," he commented thoughtfully, taking a piece of toast from Courfeyrac's plate before he walked out the door.

"What?" he asked, and when he didn't answer, he called, "Enjolras! What do you mean?"

"Doesn't matter!" he called back. "Lock your door next time!"

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** What do you mean?

 **[From Enjolras:]** What do  _you_ mean?

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  You know what I mean, now spill.

 **[From Enjolras:]** There's nothing to spill.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** I think there is. 

 **[From Enjolras:]** Nope.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Enjolras.

 **[From Enjolras:]** Courfeyrac.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  What did you mean by "he wants to be with you at this point"?

 **[From Enjolras:]** He wants to be with you at this point? Against his better judgement, to be honest. 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Did Combeferre tell you to come talk to me?

 **[From Enjolras:]** No.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  So why did you come?

 **[From Enjolras:]** He talked to me, and I decided it'd be a good idea to talk to you.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  What'd he say when he talked to you?

 **[From Enjolras:]** Mmm, don't think I can tell you.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Why not?

 **[From Enjolras:]** Because he didn't say if I could tell you or not.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Tell me.

 **[From Enjolras:]** You know he doesn't like to admit he has emotions.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  I know.

 **[From Enjolras:]** So I don't think it'd be very nice if I told you.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  You just want to spare my feelings because he was probably saying how shitty of a boyfriend I was.

 **[From Enjolras:]** Not that.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Then what?

 **[From Enjolras:]** He's like :(

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  What do you mean?

 **[From Enjolras:]** I mean he's like :(. Stop with all the questions, would you?

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  Sorry :( isn't very specific.

 **[From Enjolras:]** You have a date. Talk to him about it then.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  That's not for another 3 days.

 **[From Enjolras:]** If I tell you something now, his thoughts may change by Wednesday, so.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  God, you're no help.

Courfeyrac was still extremely confused. 

***

Wednesday rolled around far too quickly. And Courfeyrac was nervous as hell. 

"You look fine," Marius whined as Courfeyrac showed him the seventh outfit he picked out. 

"This needs to be perfect, Marius!" Courfeyrac almost yelled, running his hands through his curls as he looked at himself in the mirror. "You'll be saying the same thing when you finally propose to Cosette." 

"How- how did you know?" he asked, stuttering. 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "You've been acting so awkward around her lately and I saw the box. Nice ring."

"Don't tell anyone," he muttered.

"Marius dear," Courfeyrac said. " _Everybody_ has figured it out except Cosette."

"Fuck," he whispered.

***

"Now, Combeferre," Enjolras began, sitting across from Combeferre in the living room. "If you don't get back together with Courfeyrac tonight, I might kill you."

"You're one to talk," Combeferre mumbled. Enjolras threw a pillow at him. "Rude."

Enjolras laughed. "No, but if by midnight tonight, the two of you are not together, I will lock you two in a room together until you two get your shit together and realize you love each other. I don't care how long it takes."

"You're just mad because that's what we did to you and Grantaire," Combeferre replied, earning him another pillow thrown at him. "Why do you even want us to get back together so bad?"

"Have you seen yourself the past few days?" Enjolras asked, as if the answer was obvious. "You've been sadder than I've ever seen you, and we met when we were 5 and have been attached at the hip since."

Combeferre sighed. "But I don't want to be stood up every time we make a date."

"I talked to Courfeyrac a few days ago, and it wasn't his fault he missed all those dates," he explained.

"You  _what?_ " Combeferre asked, eyes widening.

"Did I not tell you that?"

"No."

"Well I talked to Courfeyrac on Sunday."

"Did you tell him what I told you on Saturday?"

"Almost, but no. I didn't." Enjolras took his phone out, checking the time. "You should probably go."

Combeferre nodded, stood up and walked out the door.

***

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]**  I already got a table. You'll probably see me when you walk in.

 **[From Combeferre:]** Okay. I will be there in about 5 minutes.

 

Courfeyrac had been sitting there for 20 minutes before he texted Combeferre. He called in sick for work so he made sure he would be there before Combeferre got there to prove he really wanted to make this work.

As promised, Combeferre walked through the door 5 minutes later. Combeferre found him quickly, walking over to the table, sitting down across from Courfeyrac.

"Surprised I wasn't stood up," Combeferre said once he sat down. 

Courfeyrac's face drops. "Combeferre, I'm extremely sorry. More sorry than I have been about anything in my life."

He sighed. "Just forget I said that."

Courfeyrac nodded, opening up his menu, even though he had already read it through about 7 times.

They sit in silence until they order their meals. "So, I guess you know why I asked you out tonight," Courfeyrac said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I believe so," Combeferre sighed.

"I assume Enjolras all ready told you why I stood you up last week," Courfeyrac started, but Combeferre interrupted him. "He actually didn't tell me why specifically."

"Oh," Courfeyrac muttered. "Well, I told you how Saturday I was driving Eleanor back to school and the traffic was insane, and I called you then when I realized there was no way I was going to make it. And in work, we're launching a bunch of new stuff that I'm being dragged into, even though it's not my division, and I tried to get out of it, but my boss always seems to be trying to find a way to fire me, and I really can't lose my job right now, but I'm starting to apply for a new one cause I hate it and I want a better schedule because I just really want to be with you, Ferre. A lot." He started breathing heavily, ready to cry, and he didn't know why. "I'll be right back," he mumbled, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Combeferre had no idea what to do, but he could tell how nervous Courfeyrac was. He took a pen and some old flyer out of his pocket, quickly writing down "We're still here, don't worry!" on the back, and following Courfeyrac into the bathroom.

Combeferre walked into the bathroom, and the only other person in there was, thankfully, Courfeyrac, who was at the mirror, wiping tears from his eyes. "Combeferre?" he asked when he saw him in the mirror. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Courfeyrac slowly shook his head. "Come here," he whispered, walking over and hugging him. Courfeyrac hugged back, realizing how much he had missed Combeferre, crying harder into his chest.

"Shhhh," Combeferre whispered, petting the back of head. "It's okay, it's okay. I forgive you."

"You-you forgive me?" Courfeyrac asked, voice squeaking. 

"Of course I do, darling," he said, pulling out of the hug to look Courfeyrac in the eye. "The fact that you want to get a better schedule so you can spend more time with me is just so sweet. I love you."

Courfeyrac's eye widened. "I love you too," he smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do you want to go back to the table or do you want to just go home and order some Chinese food?" Combeferre asked.

"Go back home," he mumbled. Combeferre nodded, taking his hand and leading him back to the table, leaving some money and a sorry note before walking to his car.

Once in the car, Courfeyrac took out his phone and started texting Marius.

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** It worked. 

 **[From Marius:]** Good to hear.... Cosette said yes (!!!)

 

Courfeyrac squealed, causing Combefere to give him a weird glance. "Marius proposed to Cosette, and she said yes," he explained. 

"Tell him congratz," Combeferre said.

Courfeyrac nodded, beginning to text him again.

 

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Ferre says congratz.

 **[From Marius:]** Tell him thanks.

 **[From Courfeyrac:]** Good night for both of us, huh?

 **[From Marius:]** Very good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Style" by Taylor Swift  
> Based off a roleplay I did.


End file.
